Black Comedy
by SheWhoBringsDarkness
Summary: That's all life is these days isn't it? Dark jokes and cruel coincidences... And at the center of it all I stand, yet I am just a puppet... Some Haji/Saya, OC, Blood/Gore, Darkfic. Also the OC will only be a friend to Haji nothing more and fic is told from Haji's pov


STORY HAS BEEN FIXED! I can't figure out how to cut the stories down into chapters from my iPod so please bare with me.  
It was so strange that a wallflower like Haji could effect lives so greatly... But that's what Chiropterans do best right? From Haji's pov. There is an OC who will be a friend and only a friend to Haji. Rated M for blood/gore, language, and some HajixSaya.

Soulless.

Chapter 1

Chiropterans, though only handful of people know of their existence, effect every corner of the Earth in some shape or form. May it be a capital of the world like Paris, France; or a small town with a population of less than 500. I already knew this to some degree. But, I didn't no just how much until I met a young girl in a slum just outside of Paris. I would flat out tell you what happened to shorten the story, but I feel that it wouldn't just be insulting to her memory; but I just don't think it would get the point across. And personally, I don't like to tell sad tales but this one... This one needs to be told. And if I don't, no one else will.

I was playing my Cello at my usual place on a bench under a tree, in the square. The weather was nearly perfect that day in May. The sun was shining- not to brightly- and there wasn't a cloud in site. The cool breeze flowed through the city, as songbirds could be heard despite the cars and people making there way around merrily. Some stopped for a moment to watch and listen to me play every once and a while. A few even offered me money, but I simply refused and thanked them anyway. I would think that a tidy man in a suit with a shiny Cello would not seem to be needing money offerings but none the matter.

If I hadn't looked up when I did I never would have saw her or the woman she was with. A small and pale little girl, almost too skinny, with silky-but scraggily- black hair to her frail shoulders. She had bright blue eyes that darted around everywhere timidly as she held the woman's hand -assumably her mother- and stayed close behind her. She was dressed in a blue shirt that was a size too big and sweatpants that matched her purple sneakers. She couldn't have been older than six or seven.

And the woman- God- she caused my fingers to fumble to nearly a stop. She looked like Saya.

Well, you could tell that she wasn't her if you looked at her for a moment. But she favored Saya in many ways. She was of Asian decent, with long black hair -like her daughters- that flowed down her back and had dark- but warm eyes- they were different from her daughters bright blue ones. Maybe her father was French. Interracial couples were becoming more common in that year of 1958. The mother's pale face seemed to have a pleasant glow to it. Lightning up the day even more. And her facial features were soft but defined, she looked young, but wise. Her slender frame was clad in a white sun-dress that went down to her knees and slightly scuffed sandals. As they walked by the child seemed to notice me and stopped to look at me. Her hand was still intwined with her mother's who felt the girl halt. The woman turned gracefully to see what had gotten her child's attention. She looked at me and smiled before staring down to her child.

"Would you like to say hello, Ari?"

Asked the woman softly with a faint Japanese accent tainting her French. Her voice was gentle and smooth like silk when she spoke. But Ari shook her head and head and stepped behind her mother shyly. The woman smiled and urged the girl to come out from her newfound hiding place. The child looked up and her mother and hesitantly allowed herself to be moved, while I just sat there dumbly.

"Go on and say hello, sweetheart," she encouraged. Ari looked from her mother to me and back to her mother who nodded at her with a warm smile. The child gulped and moved forward, fiddling with her little fingers before looking down and muttering:

"H-hello..." Came the sweet little voice that caused a ghost of a smile to pull at my lips.

"Good morning." I replied quietly. And the child perked up a bit as if she was surprised that I said anything.

"Good morning, I'm Misaki Ueda and this is Ari." Said the woman, still smiling, and reached out her hand for me to shake. I took it, adjusting the Cello so I could do so. Her grip was firm but her hand was soft, it was a fleeting handshake though. I wasn't used to human interaction anymore so it took me a moment to realize that I was suppose to introduce myself.

"...Haji." I said softly and Misaki nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's nice to meet you, Haji."

And they were on their way.

They walked by the next day and stopped to listen to me play. I learned that they had moved from across town into a nearby apartment building. And that Misaki was originally from Nara City in Japan but came here with her parents when she was fourteen. She is twenty-five now. I was curious to where Ari's father was but that was none of my business, and it was not my place to ask. Ari was a sweet but timid girl, she usually stayed glued to her mother's side. She would peer up at me from behind Misaki and sometimes asked me innocent questions like: 'Why do you wear suits all the time?' Or 'Why are you here everyday?' I would answer that I didn't own anything besides that form of dress and that I enjoy being outside and playing my Cello.

One day, it was late, around

11: 30 at night, I was siting on my bench with my Cello in its case next to me. It was a warm night at the beginning of June and the streets were quiet. But all of a sudden, I heard a male voice shouting followed by the distressed voice of a woman. I paused and looked to where the noise was coming from, which appeared to be an alley about twenty yards away from me. I started to ignore it, figuring that it was a couple fighting and that it was best to not get involved- that was until, I heard a child's voice crying out followed by a crash, and I realized that I knew their voices. I stood up and began walking toward the alley, speeding up upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a fist making contact with flesh. I rounded the corner into the entrance of the alleyway, and took in the scene. In the street lights I could make out the outline of a young man, probably in his twenties, standing over none other than Misaki who was cradling her face with one hand and protecting Ari with the other. The man's voice was slurred slightly with alcohol as he spoke.

"Do you think I'm going to let you leave me, ungrateful bitch? I come home to find you a MY child gone and I have to send my buddies out looking for you! Both of you are worthless!" My fist clenched into fist with anger and the mans idiocy to strike a woman, especially in front of his own child.

"You don't care about Ari! You tried to sell her for your precious drugs! You will not control either of us anymore-" The man started to grab Misaki but Ari had grabbed a piece of scrap metal from the ground and hit him over the head with it as hard as her frail arms could manage. The man dropped Misaki and stumbled back, but in his intoxicated state, the pain he should have felt didn't register. He staggered towards the girls and grabbed at Ari but I was on him with inhuman speed. The back of my hand collided with the side of his head with a crack. And he was out like a light. The man fell to the dirty ground in a heap, a large bruise already forming on his left temple. It had been a while sense I had been in a conflict of any kind so my adrenaline was up a little and anger was causing blood to pound in my ears. I calmed my breathing, and fought to slow my pulse, I needed to remain calm for the beast inside me. And not only that, but for the two humans in my company at the moment. I turned to look at them, preparing myself to find them staring at me fearfully...But I was surprised to find Ari cradling her mother's face and them both returning my gaze with looks of gratitude and relief. I kneeled down next to them- though slowly incase they realized that they should be afraid of me- but they remained as they were. Both Misaki and her daughter were a bit teary, but the older hastily wiped away her tears and smiled at her child to reassure her that she was ok besides the bruise on her cheek. There was also a cut on her upper arm, it wasn't too deep but it was still pouring blood and still deep enough to risk infection.

I told them to wait there, and I walked quickly back to my Cello case and opened the hidden compartment where I kept first-aid supplies and Saya's sword. I gently took Misaki's arm and began to clean the wound and wrap it in bandages.

"I'm ok, it's Ari I'm worried about." Said Misaki, reaching out to stroke her child's dark hair. I motioned the young girl closer, and she hesitantly obeyed. I gently pulled her over to me by her arm and began to check her for wounds. Luckily the only injuries she had were the superficial cuts on her palms from gripping the piece of metal that she struck her father with. I cleaned them causing her to wince at the sting, but she didn't allow herself to cry, I could see her biting her lip.

"You and your mother are very brave, Ari." I murmured to her, hoping the praise would help her feel better. She stuttered a thank you and went silent once again as I wrapped cloth around her little hands. After I was done, Misaki bowed to me and thanked me for helping them, to which I told her that it was nothing. She smiled softly and said if I ever needed anything to ask her.

I watched them as they left, Ari holding on to her mother's hand, she turned back to me as they walked...

She waved and smiled at me for the first time.

For the next few months Misaki and Ari walked by me in the afternoon everyday when they walked through the square. Sometimes they would simply wave and smile, and sometimes they would stop and listen to me play, and ask me how my day was. Truth be told I like solitude, but I would be lying if I said I didn't look forward to seeing them everyday. I enjoyed their company, they didn't pry or look at me differently- though I suppose Ari was too young to notice I was strange- but she had a wiseness about her like her mother.

It was the afternoon of August 14th when it happened.

It was a cloudy day at the end of summer, and the town wasn't as busy as usual but there were still a good number of people in the square. It was around 4: 00 pm and it would still be another hour before most people would be getting off work, so there were only a few cars driving through. I was playing the song that Saya had taught me all those years ago, letting the melody flow through my soul.

And that's when I heard it...

VROOM! BANG! SCREEECH!

I had seen many car accidents in my time, it wasn't anything uncommon. But I couldn't shake a feeling of dread that gripped my heart. I stood up, swiftly putting my Cello up and put the strap over my shoulder and walked over to the other side of the street so I could see what was going on. It was like the world had stopped. Everyone had halted what they were doing to see what had happened. Then suddenly a red car with a dented hood sped through causing the wheels to squeal, and that's when I realized...

It had been a hit and run.

I walked as fast as I could to where people had begun to gather and pushed past them to get to the victims. God please no! Please don't be who I think it is! I pleaded in my head as I pushed past the last person in my way. I grit my teeth at the site.

Misaki lay in a pool of her own blood in the middle of the crosswalk, her blue sundress stained with crimson. Her ebony hair matted with blood. And Ari was on the ground a few yards from her, starting to sit up, her eyes alive with confusion as she looked around.

Misaki must have pushed her out of the way.

"Mommy?" Came her trembling voice as she stood up shakily, looking at her mother's broken body. Walking over to Misaki, her knees buckled next to the woman. staining her pants in her mother's blood.

"Mommy, wake up..." she tried again, shaking the older woman. I snapped out of my trance and rushed to the now crying girl's side. I pulled her out of the gorey scene despite her pleas and cries for her mother. I looked back at Misaki, and now that I saw her up close, my worries were confirmed...

Misaki Ueda was dead.

Ari squirmed and kicked as she tried to get out of my grip, not sure who I was at first and screaming that she had to help her mother. I hushed her gently, and walked over to the sidewalk to set her down so that I was on one knee in front of her. The people around had begun to realize the situation and began to call the police and mutter to each other. Ari's palms and knees were scraped from when Misaki had tried to push her to safety. She also had a cut on the side of her head. Ari waslooking up at me with panicked eyes.

"Daddy's car hit mommy! Daddy's car hit mommy!" She cried over and over again. A lump formed in my throat, remembering Ari's father and the night he had attacked them. I pulled the little girl's head into my chest as she cried softly. Gripping my shirt in her fists.

I tried to take in the situation around me. It had all happened so fast I swear I felt whiplash; Misaki's ex-husband, Ari's father, had tried you run them both over. And had succeeded in doing so with Misaki, leaving Ari motherless and alone. I felt the frail body I was holding trembling with tears and emotion, I could smell her blood pouring from the cut on her head. I cupped her delicate cheeks in both of my hands and lifted her face so I could assess the damage properly. Her blue eyes were wide and overflowing with tears, and her face had turned even paler. Her teeth were clenched as she tried to control her sobbing. The single cut on her hairline was streaming blood down the side of her face. I wiped it off with a handkerchief from my coat pocket, careful to dab gently over the wound, before applying a bandaid over it until she could receive better care. After I was done she was still crying, I brought my hands to her cheeks again to wipe away the droplets with my thumbs. And that's when she started to speak. It took her a few tries to clear her throat, and she sniffled a few times.

"Mommy isn't going to wake up, is she, Haji?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. I couldn't tell her that mother would be alright, because not only would it be a lie to get her hopes up, but I could see that Ari already knew the answer to her question. But I didn't know how to tell a little girl that her mother was gone forever. Ari must have read my expression because a look of understanding crossed her features before she bowed her head, her eyes held sadness and shock. I held her face in my hands and let her forehead rest against my chest, her little fists griped my wrists.

And that's when it began to rain.

Around a half an hour later, after the police gathered information on the situation, they came to take Ari away. She had been reluctant to go and had refused to move from her perch on my lap, burying her face in my coat and gripped my coat tightly. The policemen asked me what my relationship with Ari was, in which I answered that I was a friend of her mother's. I refused to give them anymore information on myself of course, it's not like they would have my records anyhow. When they gave up trying to get Ari to go with them, they finally asked me if I could carry her to the ambulance. I gathered up the child and she wrapped her frail arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck- much like another girl I knew used to do-

and followed the policemen. I sat Ari down in the back of the ambulance.

"I don't want them to take me away...I don't know what to do..." She whispered, her blue eyes were big and pitiful. And I once again was not sure what to say to comfort her. I wanted to tell her that she would be alright and that things would get better for her...

But I could not tell her what I did not know. So I told her what I told Saya...

"You must fight now... to move forward. And only then will you survive..."

Chapter 2

That day I remembered why I didn't get involved in the lives of humans. I know you're probably wondering what all of this has to do with Chiropterans, but I will be getting to that soon enough. I left France after Ari was gone. I needed to get away from those memories. So I went to where Saya was slumbering, watching her stomach and chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. Just a little over a decade to go, and I would be reunited with her. Just a little longer... Just a little longer.

I honestly never expected to go back to that town just outside of Paris. But there were reports of Chiroptera lurking in alleyways in the slums outside of the square, so of course I went to investigate. It was October of 1966 and it had been eight years sense I had been there. It was meant to be a short, uncomplicated trip. Kill the beasts, then return to Japan. Easy as that. But for some reason, no matter how hard I tried to be a wallflower, no matter how few conflicts I try to have, something new always manages to- how do people put it these days?- screw things up?

I had been there for a day, and I was walking through the town late at night. The air was cool as autumn rolled in, the leaves on the trees that littered the nearby park were turning orange and yellow. Every once and a while I would see streetwalkers strolling down the sidewalks, but other than that the streets seemed deserted. Then I heard shouting and noise coming from one of the rundown houses to my left. It sounded like plates were being thrown and a man was cursing at someone in French. Suddenly, someone burst through the front door, nearly tripping over themselves down the stairs then continued running until they were a good ways from the building. A man slammed open the door next; "I'd kill you if the government didn't check on you, you worthless bitch!" Slurred the greasy man then stormed back inside. I looked at the person who was standing about fifteen feet away, realizing it was a girl. She was fairly tall, maybe 5'8, with semi-long black hair that stuck up in all directions. She was dressed in all black, including dark denim jeans and a moth-eaten shirt and jacket. When she turned and began walking down the street I noticed blood dripping from a cut on her lip. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and continued on. And I caught a glimpse of familiar, sky blue eyes. And I knew exactly who she was even in the low light of the streets.

I hadn't forgotten about Ari and her mother. I actually thought about Ari from time to time, wondering how she was and what had become of her. And...

There she was, right in front of me. She had grown far taller than what I would have expected from the small and skinny little girl I met nearly a decade ago. Though she was still frail, underfed. I felt my heart clench a bit. They must have placed Ari in foster care after they took her away. She favored her mother in her face, her features were defined yet soft, with a defined jaw and delicate chin and small nose. Her eyes were still a striking blue but...

That innocent, stunning brightness was almost gone.

Ari didn't seem to notice me as she continued to walk in the opposite direction of the house she had fled from. I wondered if she would remember me if she saw me. Though I doubted it even though I looked nearly the same as back then, because after all, she was fifth-teen by now. And I was just a ghost, drifting and traveling endlessly. Anonymously.

I know it was wrong. I know it was not my place or my business, but I followed after her. I don't know if it was out of curiosity or worry because no girl her age should be walking around alone at this time of night. Especially in a town with a crime rate this high. Probably both.

Ari walked for around an hour with her hands in her pockets and her head bowed, before she came to an alley where a group of five or six men were gathered. Most of them were smoking or laughing drunkenly as she passed, I could tell that Ari was hoping that they wouldn't notice her as she walked by. Her shoulders tense and her footsteps quickened. But to no avail, on of the boys tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed to her, bringing Ari to the entire gangs attention.

"Hey! Are you a boy or a girl?" Taunted one of them, but Ari didn't respond.

"Hey faggot! We're talkin' to ya!" Said another, cupping his hands to his mouth, but Ari continued to ignore them.

"Hey! When we talk to you, you listen, bitch!" Said the previous delinquent, picking up a good sized rock from the ground and threw it at the girl. I had a good mind to grab the rock from midair and knock the boy unconscious with it, and his little group. But Ari had apparently been watching from the corner of her eye and was able to sidestep the rock, further pissing off the gang.

"You think you're real slick don't ya, fag? Imma find you and I'll slit you and your mother's throat in your sleep!"

Ari seemed to be brought to a screeching halt. As if time itself had stopped. And despite I didn't know Ari well anymore, I knew the second the words left his lips that he had crossed a line. A big one too. Ari whirled to face them, and I could see the death glare from where I was standing. Her gaze stung into every soul it touched like dry ice.

"What did you say about my mother?"

Her voice sounded similar to her mother's, with potential for warmth and gentleness. But her tone was far from either and had a slight husk to it. The words were spoken low and coldly, causing the boys to pause for a moment before letting their pride take over.

"I said that imma slit your mom's throat in her sleep!" Came the arrogant reply, but this time, his voice shook a bit. Ari only continued to glare at them in a calculating manner before she countered...

"Not if I slit yours first..." The underlining malice in her voice send a chill down my spine and bile up my throat. Was this really that gentle, timid little girl that used to cower behind her mother?

The gang had suddenly gone quiet. But Ari didn't give them a chance to do anything, for she was suddenly charging them. Her fists drew back, delivering punch after punch. Her legs were like springs, sending kick after kick at the confused gang members who barely regained the sense to fight back. They were hardly worthy opponents, but Ari clearly knew how to deliver a good offense. Where Ari learned how to fight, I couldn't say as I watched as she seemed to dance the deadly dance of battle. She took a few punches here and there, even a knife wound to her shoulder from a boy who had drawn a blade. The few boys that hadn't been knocked out ran for there lives when they realized they weren't going to win. Scattering like the vermin they were.

After the fight, Ari drug the unconscious boys into the alley and staggered out, gripping her bleeding shoulder. And I blame it on my sense I developed -after spending so many years with Saya- to know when people are about to feign. Before Ari hit the ground I had caught her with ease. She weighed close to nothing for someone who seemed so strong. She was obviously confused and apprehensive on who had stopped her from falling, and looked up at me. Confusion gave way to shock as her eyes widened when they met mine. I guided her to sit down on the sidewalk as I gathered bandages from my Cello case for the wound on her shoulder. Ari was stunned to silence as I moved her jacket out of the way and moved her shirt to assess the damage. Fortunately, it was not too deep and was only a flesh wound so it was easy to clean it and stop the bleeding before I placed a bandage over it. I didn't want to meet her gaze, I knew she must have recognized me. And I knew that it would have been best if she hadn't, but I can't change any of that now. After I was done, we just stared at one another for a while, Ari seemed to be debating in her head if I was really there or not.

"I know you..." She said finally. "You're that man with the Cello from when I was little. H...Ha..." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and all I could do was nod.

"Haji," I murmured and stood up, and offered my hand to her, which she hesitantly took. Not much else was said, considering neither of us were talkers and Ari was still in shock to see me. We walked in silence, though Ari had a slight limp in her right leg. (Though she refused to acknowledge it or accept anymore help from me).

I didn't mean to asks the question out loud, I just seemed to flow out as it floated endlessly through my head.

"What happened to you, Ari?"

She paused her walking for a brief moment, staring at me, before continuing on. "The policemen took me to the station, asked me some questions. And asked me what had happened that day and stuff like that... Then they got me registered into foster care when they found out that I had no relatives to take me in; I've kinda been moved around ever sense. I've lived at this foster home for a few years now... I never thought I'd be seeing you again." She answered softly.

"...I travel often," I replied. She nodded and we resumed walking in silence. We walked for most of the night like that, and it was... Comforting. Just to be in someone I was familiar with's company. It was a good thing the street was dim, or she would notice that my features hadn't changed at all in the past eight years. I walked her back to where she was living, though I was reluctant to allow her back inside with the man from earlier. But she reassured me that he would be asleep for the rest of the night and too drunk to walk the rest of the time- though to me that was a hardly comforting fact- but it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go, and I was on a mission.

The next night I found myself sitting on a bench after slaying a rather small Chiropteran, and Ari walked up next to me. She asked if she could sit with me to which I of course nodded. She sat down quietly with her back slouched and her hands in her lap, I noticed a plain silver lip-ring glistening in the lowlight on the left side of her bottom lip. I hadn't noticed it before so I asked her about it.

"When did you get that?"

She turned her head to me, eyebrows furrowed. "Get what?" She questioned. I pointed to my lip where her lip piercing was, and she gave a look of acknowledgement and said:

"It got ripped out yesterday so I kept it in my pocket until my lip stopped bleeding." I nodded, being the old fashioned man that I was, I didn't like body piercings and such; but I couldn't deny that this one fit Ari rather well. Besides it was not my place to judge, especially sense I was not even human.

The moon was full and bright yellow tonight, and a few stars peppered the ebony sky. It was fairly cool, light jacket weather, my favorite time of the year. "Only a couple weeks before Halloween..." Commented the girl. "It's such a weird holiday, but it's my favorite."

I looked at her curiously, it had been so long sense I had celebrated a holiday. And I didn't particularly like scary things, mostly sense to got enough of them during the rest of the year.

"I know it's strange but think about it. You walk around at night, dressed up as absolutely anything you want and knock on strangers doors asking for candy without fear. And you open your door for people who look like monsters without a care. It's like one day that you don't have to be afraid of anything at all..." She explained.

"I suppose... But it's also easy for the real monsters to bend in." I replied, and a smile flashed across Ari's pale pink lips, perhaps thinking I was teasing. "You believe in monsters?" She asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"It's a long story." I replied, and thankfully Ari took the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. After that we sat in silence for awhile, listening to the sounds of the night. Crickets chirped, and an occasional car passed us, and dogs howled in the distance; and of course there was the sound of a police siren every now and then.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's up to you..." Ari suggested. I was feeling a bit restless so I nodded and stood up and we began to walk down the sidewalk. "Doesn't that get heavy?" Asked Ari, referring to my Cello case. I shook my head, "it's lighter than it looks," I replied. Ari nodded and reverted back to silence. We walked further to the outskirts of town, where the sidewalk ended and buildings became more spread out and became a more rural area. I had no idea where we were headed and was mostly just following Ari, who seemed to know where she was going. She suddenly walked off the street and over to a bush where wild red roses were growing. I waited as she picked two that was just in full bloom, and started back into the trail without a word. I curiously looked at the flowers, wondering what they were for. We came to a trail that lead up a hill and after a few more minutes of walking, an old black and rusty gate came into view. The gothic scenery and French writing on the metal bars gave it away before we reached the top of the hill. It was a cemetery. Ari stopped in front of the gate and handed me one of the roses, I took it. The gate was loosely chained and Ari was able to slip through the space with ease. She held the gates open for me, and I took the hint to follow. I sat my Cello case down next to a bush so it was out of sight. (Though I do doubt even if there was anyone around they wouldn't bother trying to lift it's weight). I was able to squeeze through fairly easy, though I had to duck down a bit more than Ari had sense I was a little over six feet tall.

A lot of the tombstones where cracked and had vines growing on them, and the cemetery was overgrown and unkept. There was also an eerie feel to it- though it was probably just me- I had always disliked being in graveyards do to the stories I had heard as a boy. But Ari acted as though it was a simple stroll in the park, walking and stepping over brush and sidestepping ditches, until we came to a cleaner looking grave. The grave marker was still a bit worn from weather but it looked like someone was talking care of it. I knew whose grave it was before I saw the name carved into it. It read:

Misaki Ueda

1933-1958

Beloved mother.

May her pure soul live on in our hearts forever and always...

Ari picked up a few stray sticks and pulled a few weeds from around the grave. She crouched down and placed the rose down delicately on the ground in front of the tombstone. Realizing the purpose of the rose she'd given me, I followed suit. To pay my respects, I took a moment to recall Misaki and my memories of her. All of them pleasant other than when Ari's father was involved. Speaking of that pathetic excuse of a man, I wondered if he had ever been apprehended for killing Misaki. But I decided to wait and ask Ari after we were done visiting the grave.

After ten minutes or so, Ari stood up and asked me if I wanted to head back. I nodded and we began trudging through the undergrowth and back to the gate.

We slipped through the space and I retrieved my Cello.

"If you don't mind me asking, what became of your of your father after that day, Ari?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

I noticed Ari cringe out of the corner of my eye and immediately wished I hadn't asked. And I was about to tell her to forget I asked, but she chuckled a bit. I looked at her in confusion.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time, Haji..."

She turned to me and smiled shakily, then sighed. "He was never arrested. No one got a good look at his face or license plate, and there are a lot of people who drive red Fords in our town apparently. But I know it was him. The car had the same scratches on the hood as my dad's. Plus, the guy didn't even stop or slow down. I know it was on purpose."

I felt my blood simmer a bit at the thought of that man going unpunished for what he had done. But I knew that was just how the world worked sometimes. The good people don't win all the time, as a matter of fact, I seldom saw good things become of good people these days.

"Where have you been all this time?" Asked Ari, changing the subject. I didn't really know how to answer that without lying, so I tried to keep it simple. "I went to visit a girl I knew in Japan and I stayed there for a while." I answered, which was not really a lie, I did visit Saya in her slumber often when I was there. "That's good. Why'd you come a the way back to this town? It sure ain't much to look at, or friendly for that matter." Ari questioned curiously.

"I wanted to visit Paris again. I was on a walk and somehow wondered over here. That's when I found you." I replied. Ari nodded, believing my story. I felt bad for lying but it was for her own good.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever thanked you for that. I owe ya..." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"No, it was nothing..." I assured her as we turned onto her homes street. Ari waved goodbye and entered the rundown, graffiti riddled house. Leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

I know by now that you're probably wondering when the Chiroptera will come into play and when I'll get to the point of me making this story known. Well, here it is.

It wasn't until the next night that I began to sense a presence of the Chiropterans. When I found the source I found that there were three of them in than alley, feeding on a homeless man. And I was surprised that the Red Shield hadn't sent a squad yet considering that these Chiropterans were bigger than average, stronger looking too. I wondered for a moment if it was a good idea to take on three good-sized Chiroptera at once alone, but I was the only one in the area capable of taking them down. Also, there was a risk of them being discovered by civilians if they remained here. I drew a dagger as I made my way into the alley, waiting until I was around fifteen feet away from them before I aimed and threw it at on of the creatures eyes. It hit its target with precision, causing the beast to let out a terrible screech. It scraped at the knife with its gnarled claws and flung it into the shadows. I was on it in milliseconds taking advantage of its loss of focus, grabbing its leathery, monstrous head and twisted with all of my might. It's neck snapped with a sickening crunch, and I swiftly twisted it the other way, severing the bone completely and gave a hard pull. The tough skin ripped, allowing me to tear its head off with a fountain of blood and gore. The other two creatures had abandoned there kill and came after me on all fours. I dodged their claws and swung my Cello case at the closest one, knocking it to the side, allowing me time to draw two more daggers. I sent them flying at both of the eyes of one Chiropteran, successfully blinding it. I opened my Cello case, quickly finding Saya's sword and sprinted at the blinded beast and with three good hacks of the blade to its thick neck, I had beheaded the second one. But I hadn't anticipated that the Chiropteran I had knocked out of the way to recover so quickly. I whirled around and barely avoided being cut in half by its sharp claws. But it managed to bite deep into the flesh my shoulder with its jagged fangs. I winced in pain as its teeth sawed through my skin and to the bone. I grabbed its muzzle and began trying to pry its large jaws open. But it's teeth must have severed an artery because blood started to spew from my wound and I began to feel nauseated, spots forming in my vision. Panic began to set in. I thought of Saya and everything I had promised her. I thought of how stupid and weak it would be to die like this. All because I make a stupid miscalculation when battling these mindless beasts. When suddenly I heard a shout, followed by the sound of a big:

Thunk!

I recognized it as something metal hitting flesh and the Chiropteran growled. It dropped me and turned its attention to a tall, lithe figure who was holding what appeared to be a crowbar or pipe. I gripped the gashes on my shoulder, which had already started to heal when the fangs had been removed. The figure took another swing at the creature, catching it in the shoulder, then quickly backed up. The person's movements looked a bit shaky, fearful. It was doubtful that they were a member of Red Shield. My vision was starting to clear, but my strength would be lowered considerably for a few hours or until I was able to consume blood.

The Chiropteran began to swipe at the person with its claws, which they barely dodged the blow and fell backwards, with a cry. A feminine cry. A familiar cry. I stood up with a stagger and was now able to see with fair clarity.

My God it was Ari!

She had dropped her weapon- which I saw was indeed a crowbar- when she lost her footing. The creature raised its heavy foot with the intent to crush Ari beneath it, but she managed to roll and evade it. The Chiropteran's foot left a dent in the concrete. Ari grabbed the crowbar and ducked under the beast and put about ten feet between her and the Chiropteran, but didn't flee the area.

"Run Ari!" I demanded, regaining my senses. She looked at me, her eyes wide and I could smell the fear and adrenaline in her blood.

But instead of doing what I asked she did the exact opposite. Ari ran over to me and forced me to put my arm over her shoulder, and put her arm around my waist for support. And with more strength I would think someone of her frail stature would have, she helped me quickly over to a rusty ladder of a fire escape at the back of the alley. "You go first, I'll follow you up!" Ari said. I started to object that it should be the other way around but was cut off by the furious roar of the Chiropteran. We both looked to see it charging in our direction at full speed. There was no time to get up the ladder, and if I didn't do something quick, Ari would be killed and I would be seriously injured. I did exactly what I said I would never do again...

With the strength I had left, I transformed part of my body to it's true form.

The bones in my arms cracked and broke then regrew themselves. Growing longer and more gruesome, the color of my skin changing from pale to grey. And my fingers did the same, long, jagged claws ripped through the pads of my fingers like knives. And my eyes turned from blue to a demonic crimson red, the pupils becoming cat-like. At the last second, I pushed Ari out of the way of danger and pushed off the wall with my legs, flying at the Chiropteran. And before it could process what was happening, my claws tore through its throat, slicing through flesh and shredding through bone. It's head rolled on the ground, teeth still snapping for a moment after its decapitation. The body fell to its knees, and collapsed there in a pool of guts and blood.

I was breathing hard, and my thoughts were hazy from allowing part of the beast to get through. Blood was pounding in my ears as I straightened up, my bones snapped and returned to their human form. The pupils of my eyes regained their normal shape, and the irises reverted back to blue. The sleeves of my suit were tattered and blood soaked like the rest of my attire, I would have to use the spare in the Cello case.

I heard shuffling behind me, reminding me of Ari's presence. I turned to look at her, she had been thrown about ten feet away when I pushed her. She also had several scrapes and forming bruises on her skin but nothing that looked too serious thankfully. She gingerly stood up, she must have hurt her leg during the fight. Ari's eyes were unreadable when they met mine. Mixed with uncertainty and fear. We just stared at one another for a while, I didn't want to approach her in fear of scaring her even more. I could tell Ari was in shock at what she had just witnessed. Blood and Chiropteran gore surrounded us, Ari's jacket had been splattered with it.

I had expected her to run from me and flee the alley like she should have, but instead she started to take hesitant steps forward. And she didn't stop until she was only a few feet from me. She looked up at me, as if waiting for me to do or say something, standing motionless for a few moments before moving to stand beside me. Ari stared around at the scene around us, her breathing was labored.

"W-what... What were they?" She asked, her voice was clear, but low and stuttered. It was no use in lying to her now, she had seen the creatures and me partially release the monster inside me.

"They are called, Chiropterans. They are creatures that live off the blood of humans..." I answered.

"And you?" Ari questioned.

"... I am a Chevalier. The only difference between me and them is that I can control myself and change my form into the one you see now."

She said or asked nothing else. She just stood there, not moving much. I called the Red Shield from a cellular phone they had given me, requesting a cleanup crew for the bloody mess. Luckily they had one in the area, and would be arriving shortly by aircraft. I had no idea what to do about Ari. I had never been in this situation and had always been cautious with my work. "Do you kill them then? The Chir... Chiro-"

"My mission in life is to wipe the Chiropterans from this Earth..." I explained, not mentioning Saya, for doing so would only confuse Ari further.

"And those people you called, they do the same? Are... Are they like you?" She asked.

"The people I called are members of an organization called Red Shield. They are a group of humans dedicated to eradicating Chiropterans. I am the only Chevalier in the organization, I am allowed to exist under special circumstances."

The sound of the helicopter could be heard in the night as it landed on a nearby roof. A van disguised as a S.W.A.T. Team pulled up in front of the alley, obscuring it's view to the outside. Men in uniforms and gas-masks poured out as silently as possible with guns and water hoses and began gathering the dismembered Chiropterans in quarantine bags. I pulled Ari close behind me, out of the why of the cleanup crew as they began to hose off the concrete with water and chemicals, destroying all evidence. A man I new as David, whom I had met with a few times regarding Saya, -who also had a young son named after himself- approached us.

"Haji, who is this girl?" He asked, his eyes were calculating as he looked in her direction. "Is she a survivor of the attack? Was she bitten?" David asked.

"She was attacked, she sustained minor injuries but is not infected."

I replied, Ari had moved a little behind me nervously.

"Alright then, young lady, you will have to come with me. We will see to your wounds and-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you..." Ari said and took a defensive step back, her voice was firm and her face was like stone. David was slightly taken aback by her words but swiftly recovered.

"There is no choice, you will come with us willingly or by force." He countered coldly, and a few men in uniform began to approach us. I could tell Ari was going into fight or flight mode, her body tensed up like that of a cat.

"That won't be necessary." I murmured.

"And why is that?" Snapped David.

"I will escort her myself." I replied, my voice as reserved as always but the underlining threat was obvious if he opposed me. David was unsure what to do, not that I was giving him a choice. And the Red Shield needed me more than they liked to admit so they could hardly refuse me. David grunted tightly after a moment a spun on his heels leading the rest of the crew back into the van.

After they were gone, Ari looked up at me. "Haji?..." She questioned softly. "...Yes?"

"I know that I'm 15 and I don't know much about those creatures and the Red Shield but... I want to help. Fight off the Chiropterans I mean..."

I was shocked to say in the least and quite apprehensive.

"You know not what you are asking, Ari. Once you are in, you can't get out." I said.

"I-I know, I figured that much but... How can you expect me to go back to my life after this? I... I can't do that now that I know that I can do something! I don't want to go back to that foster home knowing that I can help! That I could have a purpose! Besides, you said you were going to take me there anyway right? I won't be dead weight, I refuse to be... I'm just so tired of being so... of being so-"

"Helpless..." I whispered and she remained silent.

I knew that Ari was right. I remembered the first time I saw a real Chiroptera, and knew that my life would never be the same again. Your sense of reality is like a candle flame, so easily blown out, and then you are left in the dark. But, I didn't want Ari to live a life full of fighting and death, I didn't wish that on anyone. Especially on one so young.

"There will be no turning back from this, Ari. Once you become a member of Red Shield, your life will not be your own. You will be expected to give your life at any moment for the organization and you may have to take lives as well. Is that truly what you want? Right after discovering of their existence?"

"My life belongs to the government anyway. I have had to fight all my life for what I have now, I have nothing more to loose other than my life. And if I can give it to a good cause, I think I would be happy with that. Besides, dying for the sake of humanity seems like a good way to go..."

Chapter 3

Deciding that I didn't want Ari to see me use my Chiropteran abilities twice in one day, I chose to go with her in the helicopter. Though I had to help her aboard do to the slight injury in her leg. The squad members in the aircraft looked at me wearily, they new who I was from briefings but only the higher ranking soldiers of Red Shield met with me for complex missions or to discuss Saya. They also eyes Ari curiously, any survivors of Chiropteran attacks were usually driven back to base in quarantine vans and sworn to silence or given an amnesia inducing drug. Ari made no sound during the entire hour of the trip, the cleanup crew and helicopter had only gotten to us so fast because they new I was in the area, on a mission, and stayed on the outskirts of town just in case. Looking back now I wished I had requested their assistants. That way maybe Ari wouldn't have been dragged into this. But it was no use on dwelling on it now, what's done is done. We landed on a navy ship off the coast of northern France and exited the helicopter. I helped Ari off of the aircraft and offered to help her to the door into the the base but she said that she was well enough to walk. David found us later and escorted Ari to the medical evaluation wing, I followed close behind. A bubbly nurse greeted all of us with a cheery voice and took her vitals and checked her blood for contamination. All were normal fortunately.

While the nurse asked her the regular questions David pulled me aside. I followed him hesitantly to the door. "What are you doing?" He asked jerking his thumb towards Ari through a oneway window into the observation room. I remained silent. David sighed and ground his fingers into his eyes.

"That girl, why are you so insistent on bringing her here? She's tall but is as skinny as a rail and can't be more than a teenager! What good will she do us here? Or better yet what good will WE be to her?" Exclaimed David in a strained whisper.

"Ari is stronger than she appears, I witnessed her fight off five men at once with only minor injuries. And she held her own with a large Chiropteran with only the wounds you see now. Ari has the will AND the means to fight just like the rest of us. I believe with proper training that she would be a prized member of Red Shield." I murmured, never braking eye-contact with David who looked generally surprised. He sighed again and looked back to Ari who was siting on the hospital bed as the nurse placed a bandage on her forehead.

"I've never heard you say more than one sentence at a time so I guess you must be serious. And I'll admit, when we took the security cameras from the surrounding buildings I watched her whack that Chiropteran with a crowbar." He chuckled a bit. "Not many of our members would charge a Chiroptera head-on like that, especially without a gun. She looked like she had some good reflexes too." David admitted and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It's just that she is still just a kid. And what of her family? Won't they report her missing?" Questioned the man, looking at me once again.

"... Ari is an orphan. And she is no longer a child, you need a childhood for that..."

David gave a look of understanding and let out a breath of air. "Humph, can't argue with you there."We'll still have to clear her files off all the systems, which is always a pain in the ass." And with that he turned and left, leaving me alone to watch Ari through the window. I could see my reflection in the glass. My cheeks were gaunt and my skin had taken on a grey tint, and dark circles had begun to form under my eyes. I would have to ask the staff where they were storing donor blood.

Ari had to give the Red Shield's Technician team all of her identification information so they could hack into the foster care system and clear all of it from all databases. Even her birth records and hospital visits were removed. Wiping her existence from the face of the Earth. They explained how Chiropterans were formed and their thirst for blood, but didn't mention Saya yet. They asked her several times if she was sure of her decision, and informed her of the rigorous training that would be ahead of her. That she could never have a life outside of the Red Shield. Ari agreed to the terms without hesitation, taking a handbook that went over the basics and regulations of becoming a member of the organization. She rolled it up and put it in her back pocket as she got off the hospital bed.

"Well Ari," said the same bubbly nurse from earlier, whose name tag read 'Marie'. "You're tall for a fifteen year old girl, and healthy other than being quite underweight. You're a bit over 5'8 and 112 pounds, you should be at least 120 pounds at your height. We'll have to get you something to eat!" Nurse Marie chirped. "I'll call down and see what we can do about getting you some more clothes too, that sound good?"

Ari nodded, clearly ready to get out of her bloody outfit. I had already changed my suit and disposed of the other one. Marie walked over to a microwave oven and pulled out a packet of medical blood. She walked over to me and offered me the bag, "and Haji, sorry it took so long to get it. It was freezing and I thought it would be a good idea to warm it up so you didn't get a brain freeze!" Marie laughed as though she was handling common beer instead of human blood. I took the blood, which was indeed warm in my hand. Marie left the room and the metal door slide shut, locking itself. Ari and I said nothing as we stood on opposite sides of the room. My hunger started to kick in as I held the blood packet, my nostrils flared. My fangs elongated against my lips, reminding me that it had been nearly a month sense I had fed. I could smell it through the plastic and not only that...

I could smell Ari's blood.

Startled by this, I started to exit the room so I could drink the blood in private; that's when I realized, the door locked on its own. My heart was in my stomach when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whirled on them. Ari was standing next to me now. She jumped back, staring in shock at my face. I must have looked demonic in this state.

"Are you alright?" She asked walking back up to me, she noticed the medical blood. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Y-you... You need blood to live like them, right?" I closed my eyes, starting to back up, I didn't trust myself to speak. But Ari followed, grabbing my arm and took the blood. She lifted the blood up to my face.

"If grossing me out is what you're worried about then you're being a worry wart, I've got a strong stomach. Plus, I'm a member of Red Shield now, gotta get used to it sooner or later, right?" Ari smiled shakily. The smell of the blood was overwhelming, my mouth and hands moved on their own. I took the bag, my canines sunk into the plastic covering. Warm, thick blood oozed into my mouth as soon as my sharp fangs punctured it. It flowed down my throat like melted chocolate, the blood type was A positive, I knew because of the sweeter aftertaste. A warmth spread through my body as the blood ran through my system, the grey tint left my skin. I could feel my face becoming less gaunt, and my hunger dwindled as the bag soon became empty. I opened my eyes and took in a deep breathe, taking my teeth out of the empty packet. And that's when I noticed that I was gripping Ari's wrist, which was still gripping the blood pack. She was staring at me uncertainly, "Hungry much?" Ari grinned shakily. And I know it was hardly the time, but I couldn't control the ghost of a smile that floated across my features.

Life for me would never be worth living without my Saya. But with people like Ari around, it was a little more bearable.

Though I worked with the Red Shield, I stayed out of their way and they stayed out of mine so I never saw the members put through training or anything of the sort. So I didn't know what to tell Ari when I walked her from her room the next morning- which was coincidently next to my newly assigned quarters- (I imagine David had something to do with it) in the farthest part of the squad member's wing. Also it was most likely because she was the youngest solider in the organization and was also the only female squad member on this base, other than doctors and computer operators. Nurse Marie brought her a box of clothes late the night before, to which Ari had thought she was joking when she said everything in it was hers. Marie's smile had widened even more and reassured her that this was true and that she hoped everything was to Ari's liking. Marie seemed to have guessed Ari's tastes well, for she was now wearing something her... style.

Ari wore dark denim jeans that revealed just how underweight she was due to the fact that they weren't as baggy as the previous ones. She also sported a black leather jacket with the same scuffed up purple and black Chuck Taylor's she had already had on. "That Marie's really intuitive, neh?" Said Ari sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

It was 5: 31am and training began at 5: 40am so she was a minute or two early when we arrived. I heard Ari let out a nervous breathe as we walked. "I wonder what it will be like in there..." She pondered aloud. "... You can fight, Ari. All you have to do is show them and they will begin to respect you." I tried to calm her nervousness.

"I suppose." Ari gave me a half wave goodbye when she got on the elevator that lead straight to training and evaluation area. The doors of the elevator closed, taking Ari out of site and leaving me to wonder the base alone. People were bustling through the hallways with paperwork and with briefcases like we were in an office building. I decided to go to the upper deck for fresh air and solitude. I never really liked ships, they used to make me queazy, but I did like the view of the ocean. The smell of the saltwater went through my senses and even though we were quite high above the water's surface, the mist of the ocean spray brushed my face. I was standing on a balcony towards the stern of the ship, where not many people walked by. I stood there for a few hours, before becoming oddly restless and decided to see how Ari was progressing. I up the stairs that lead to the back of the training room opposed to the elevator so I wouldn't be noticed. I slipped into the large room and stayed in the shadows. There were stations for target practice with an arsenal of guns and a few swords and wooden staffs hung on the walls. The floor was padded in some areas and the members in training were gathered in a circle around a padded area for sparing, all sitting crisscross except for the pair sparing and the instructor. There were only about a dozen people in the room, making it seem larger and the sound of the two sparing partners fighting echoed through the room. The two men looked like they were at the end of their match and sweat glistened on there faces. I scanned the room for Ari, finding her sitting with her back facing me, she was now wearing a black karate uniform like everyone else which had the Red Shield crest on the left shoulder.

"That's point number five for Briggs! Match is over you two, now shake hands and sit down!" Informed the gruff instructor and picked up a clip board as the two shook hands and sat down.

"Ok let's see, lets have Judd Malcov and Ueda. Stand up you two!" Ordered the man. A young man in his early twenties who looked about six foot got up and walked to the center of the pad. Ari stood up soon after, I had gotten here just in time to see her spar. Everyone was staring at Ari curiously.

"What?! I can't fight a little girl!" Exclaimed the trainee to the instructor. "Then I guess you will give her and easy win, is that what you want Judd?" Retorted the older man cooly. Judd stammered for a moment and looked back at Ari. "Whatever, I'll teach little girl's not to stick their noses in men's business." The boy said smugly, and Ari remained silent though she gave him a death glare. They took their positions across from each other. Ari standing sideways with her arms at her sides, her body was tensed like a coil ready to spring. "Ok, anything goes as long as you don't kill your opponent or use any weapons other than the ones God gave you, got it? First person to get five good hits in or knock the other out wins! Understand?" They both nodded.

"Okay, ready... Go!"

As soon as they were given the signal, Judd charged at Ari, throwing a punch right at her face. She blocked it immediately, then kneed the other in the stomach, hard. Judd bent over in pain, and Ari sent a good uppercut right under his jaw, sending him flying back. Judd landed on his back, holding his jaw.

Everyone sat staring in shock at Ari, who was now wearing a cheeky grin. I held back a smile myself and watched in amusement as Judd staggered to his feet, obviously embarrassed.

"That one for Ari!" Proclaimed the instructor, who was doing his best not to laugh. Judd angrily brushed himself off and glowered at Ari who was now solemn. "Fine, I was going to go easy on you, but now I'm going to knock you out of your training bra." Claimed the boy and went into fighting position, Ari said nothing.

When Judd charged Ari again, she ran to meet him, throwing punches and dodging Judd. There were gaps in both of their forms, but Ari seemed to be gaining the upper hand, refusing to give an inch. Judd began to throw a punch and Ari went to block it, but Judd feigned the punch and kneed her hard in the stomach. Ari gasped as the breathe was knocked from her lungs, eyes widening. Judd then backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling to the side. Ari caught herself on her hands and knees, grabbing her midsection and choked a bit. "That's one point for Judd!" Announced the instructor. Judd was sneering, tempting me to knock it right off of his face. Ari fought to stand up again, and brushed herself off, much like Judd had done, except with a mocking expression. Blood rolled from her lip and she wiped it off on her sleeve and resumed back into fighting stance. Judd scoffed and did the same, putting his fists up to his face and waiting for the instructors signal to start again.

This time, both of them were cautious, circling each other like animals, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Ari sent a well placed kick at Judd's head, her long leg catching the side of his face. He grabbed his cheek where a cut had formed, Ari took advantage if this and shot forward and clutched his shoulders and whipped her right leg behind him. Swiping Judd's legs out from under him, and got on top of him. Ari landed a few punches before Judd manage to grapple her off and the two began to roll, each trying to get the better of the other. Suddenly, he was able to grab her arm and pulled her toward him, and kneed Ari in the same spot from earlier. She gasped again and began coughing, and I thought I saw a little blood spray from her lips. Ari tried to pull back to kick him but she was too close and he caught her leg. And before she could wrestle free, Judd jabbed his elbow into the pressure point on her thigh. I saw her wince and fell to her hands and knees, clutching her leg and gritting her teeth.

"That's two points for Judd! Ari remember you have the option to back out." Said the instructor. But Ari shook her head violently and punched the ground. She began to get to her feet, limping on her injured leg. "Come on, just give up all ready!" Droned Judd, his buddies were laughing.

"... This pain is nothing." Said Ari cooly, wiping blood from her still bleeding lip. Judd looked dumbfounded at Ari and looked to the instructor as if he would make Ari sit down.

"I came here to fight Chiropterans, not to back down from scum like you." She finished lowly, her ice blue eyes were determined. Judd of course could not allow his pride to be stomped on by a younger girl, went into fighting stance. Ari put the majority of her weight on her uninjured leg, and stood facing forward, arms at her sides in fists. The sparing instructor gave the signal to begin again and Judd lunged at Ari. Ari took a step and did a forward handspring, keeping her injured leg straight so that it caught Judd right in the jaw.

He fell backward in a heap. Judd was out cold. The instructor checked on him to make sure he was unconscious, then declared Ari the winner of the match. The shocked other members clapped routinely and Judd was carried to the medical wing and the instructor told the nurses to check on Ari's leg. As they helped her walk she looked my way, doing a double take before realizing I was there. Her expression of confusion turned into that same little grin from earlier; seeming to say, 'not so bad for a kid, huh?'

Ari's leg had and ugly bruise and the muscle had torn a bit but it wasn't broken and would heal with a couple days of rest. Ari wasn't happy being confined to her room with nothing to do, so I stopped by every so often to check on her. I didn't talk much and was awful at trying to start conversations but she didn't seem to mind.

Days came and went and Ari was back in training, learning to fire guns, learning to fight. She grew stronger, and learned quickly, putting on more muscle and gained a bit of weight.- though her stature remained fairy bony and frail.- After a month, her arms were starting to form feminine muscles, and she was faster and more confident in her movements. Ari also had a good aim when she fired a gun, though she had trouble figuring out how to work it. She was given the standard 9mm Intratec TEC-9 semi-automatic handgun though she was not allowed to have it loaded for any reason other than at target practice. Ari would get her license and official ID when she completed and passed the open exam; which would take place on her first mission to slay a Chiropteran with an assigned squad and if she survived that there was a paper test. I didn't know what that consisted of though.

Time passed by in a blur. And Ari always popped up to see me when she had time. Though I'll never know how she managed to find me, considering I was -I wouldn't say hiding per-say- but I didn't want to be found by any Red Shield members. It was March now and the air was cold on the base, we were sailing off the coast of China now. "No one will be able to poke fun at me for being 15 after today..." Proclaimed Ari as we stood on the balcony one evening.

"Why is that?" I asked confused. Ari turned to me with a smile,

"Because I'll be sixteen." She announced. I gave a look of amusement, nearly smiling.

"Happy birthday, Ari..." I congratulated her and she thanked me with a laugh. I asked her what she planned to do tomorrow for the anniversary of her birth, and she replied; "Naw, I haven't celebrated by birthday sense I lived with my mother. Besides I have training and all." She sighed and scratched the back of her head, her wild dark hair had grown longer. I nodded in understanding and we looked off into the fading sunset, the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the battleship could be heard. "When is your birthday?" Ari asked me suddenly, and I turned my head to look at her. I truthfully didn't know my real birthday anymore. My parents traveled often and did not celebrate birthdays. For a while I considered my birthday May 24, 1871, the day I was brought to the Zoo. And then it became June 9th 1878, when I lost my humanity and became Saya's Chevalier.

"I noticed when I saw you again for the first time that you... You haven't changed at all sense when I was little. And no one has explained to us what Chevaliers are yet other than that they are humanoid Chiropterans, can you tell me?" Ari followed softly. Though I didn't regret being Saya's Chevalier at all, I didn't like talking about it, but, by now I suppose I owed Ari an explanation.

"I was born in the 1860's in Japan, to a traveling couple in a gypsy caravan. I lived with them until I was eleven years of age when they gave me to a man name Amshel Goldshmitt who was a scientist who worked at a place called 'the Zoo,' with a colleague named Joel." I left out the part where I was sold for a loaf of bread because I didn't want her to feel bad for me, besides it wasn't an important detail. "It was on that day that I met Saya..." I went on to tell Ari how I was given to Saya as a servant and how she taught me to play the Cello, and I grew to love her and how I came to learn of her origins and such. I told her of the day of Joel's birthday party and how I was trying to pick a flower when I fell from the cliff. I explained how once given Saya's blood, I was turned into a Chevalier. I told her of Saya's sister Diva, and her life before she was freed and her goals of destruction and Amshel's role as one of Diva's Chevalier's. I filled Ari in on important events leading up to now and explained a Chevaliers role to their queens. And that the Chiropteran queens blood was fatal to one another and their Chevalier's along with other Chiroptera. I told her that Saya and Diva were in their long sleep and how she wouldn't wake for another few years. Ari listened patiently, her eyes widening every once and a while. She let out a long breathe after the story was over and leaned over the rail one her forearms. "So that girl you said you visited while you was away... that was Saya?" Ari asked curiously and I nodded. "Geez, they were really keeping me in the dark... And Saya, she sounds nice. Maybe in a few years I could meet her." She commented with a sigh and stretched her arms above her head. "I believe Saya would like to meet you, Ari." I murmured, Saya liked people like her.

"... Uh, I mean no offense but with you being a Chevalier and all... Is that why a lot of the other members are scared of you then?"

"I suppose..."

"Haha it's too bad... They don't realize that you're more human than most people in this world."

Ari smiled. And though I didn't agree, I couldn't avoid smiling.

Chapter 4

It was the day of Ari's first mission. A small Chiropteran pack had been spotted in a village off the coast to South Korea and she had been dispatched with a squad team there with three other trainees that the superiors believed were ready for this phase in her training. David approached me the day before, requesting that I come along because 'Ari was my responsibility.' I was going to tag along anyway so it made no difference to me, though I stayed in the back of the plane and out of site. I could tell Ari was nervous. I spoke to her through her head set on a private channel.

"Are you prepared?" I asked her quietly.

"...Pretty much, I double checked everything before we boarded." She replied.

"And emotionally?" I followed. I heard Ari let out a breathe before answering.

"...Well, I have been preparing for this for seven months. Though I haven't fought a real Chiroptera sense that day... Plus I just figured out that we are parachuting right in instead of flanking them... I don't know. There's no way I'm backing out now though." Ari sighed, running a hand through her hair. A moment later a man's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Alright ladies, listen up! You know the rules, leave no Chiropteran alive and if you get bit or scratched, save us the trouble and put a bullet in your brain! We will be arriving in T minus 30 seconds so check your parachutes and prepare for the drop! And for God's sake, don't waste your ammo and keep your gas masks on!" And with that everyone scurried to there stations, waiting for the plan door to open.

A robotic voice began the countdown from ten. I watched Ari put her gas mask in place.

"Wish me luck..." She said dryly into the mouthpiece in her headset.

"... You will do well, Ari." I assured her, and I believed every word. I heard her laugh just as the door opened and the squad began to pile out into the night. I waited a moment after they were all gone before I followed out. I pulled off my coat so it wouldn't be ripped by my wings as they tore through the flesh of my back, I winced in pain, I seldom used my wings.

I could see the village below, it was in chaos. The huts glowed orange with blistering flames and I could already here the screams of agony and terror. As I got closer I could see people running, some of them being chased by Chiropterans. The stench of death and smoke filled the air, the copper smell of blood assaulting my senses. Corpses of men, women, and children littered the ground around me as I landed. I heard gunfire and the bullets blazing all around as men in uniform shot at the Chiropterans with explosive bullets and threw grenades at their deformed feet. I decided to look for Ari, taking out a few creatures as I went. I tore their hearts out of there chests and crusted them, and sliced their heads of with Saya's sword. I sniffed the air for Ari's scent but it was nearly impossible with the odor of war polluting my sense of smell.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that I caught that familiar scent of new leather and after it rains. Ari's scent. I swiftly made my way over to her, to find her and another squad member battling a Chiropteran. Ari was standing crouched in front of it while the other was attempting to flank it. Seeing that she was doing well, I did not interfere. Most of the Chiropterans had been taken out by that time and the handful of survivors had already been rounded up. I watched as Ari shot it a few times in the head, but the bullets didn't have as much of an effect as the grenades, which the she seemed to be out of. The Chiropteran swiped its burly arm at her only for her to dodge the blow. The man behind the creature who was welding a powerful rifle shot it in the back of the knee at close range, causing the Chiropteran to collapse on one knee. Ari took advantage of this and drew a serrated hunting knife from her uniform belt and quickly jabbed it into the beast's chest, just over the heart. Ari tried her best to tear out the Chiropteran's heart, but even with the special issued knife, the creature's skin was very tuff. The girl was forced to retreat backwards when the Chiroptera went to knock her away with its razor claws, though it managed to knock off her gas mask. It flung the knife into the grass, and the wound on its ghastly flesh began to heal.

Ari cursed under her breathe in frustration. She fired another round into the monster's skull, but it only seemed to anger it. Throwing it's head back and releasing a guttural roar from it's throat. Suddenly, the Chiropteran got on all fours and began to charge Ari, who had no choice but to start running. The man who had been helping her fight it shouted at the beast and ran after them, firing a few shots. Ari was in a full sprint, running faster than most humans I had seen. But she was still no match for a furious Chiropteran. I flew at full speed, barreling into the Chiroptera's side, knocking it a good ten feet away. Noticing the creature was no longer on her tail, Ari skidded to a halt, staring back at me in confusion.

She scratched the back of her head in a nervous habit and grinned with a shaky laugh.

"That was a little too close, neh?" Ari muttered and looked over at the stunned Chiropteran, which had started to get up. The young man from before had managed to catch up to us, and took of his mask to speak. And I was surprised to find that it was Judd. He stared at me uncertainly before asking Ari if she was ok. Ari nodded, "thanks to Haji of course!" She announced with a smile.

The Chiropteran growled menacingly and clawed at the ground in fury, prepared to charge again. "How many bullets do you got, Judd? I'm about out of ammo and the damn thing took my knife!" Ari said taking a defensive stance. "I ain't much better, I think I dropped one of my clips when I was running." Ari cursed, checking her pockets for extra ammo.

"Ari..." I said, opening my Cello case. She turned to me, confused as to what I was doing. Then, I pulled out Saya's sword, followed by a vile of Saya's blood which I had kept for emergency a only, but I believed Ari's first Chiropteran slaying was important enough. Ari was even more confused by this before the realization hit her.

"But this is-"

"Pour the blood over the blade, and pierce deep into Chiropteran's flesh with it." I commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Ari hesitantly reached out, wrapping her hand around the handle, taking the vile in another hand. She quickly opened it and poured it into the niche in the blade, the crimson liquid ran down it. Ari turned to face the fuming Chiroptera, sword in hand, and I swear in that moment when I looked at her, Ari was no longer the woman standing there...

It was Saya...

I was quickly shook back to reality by a bone rattling roar as the creature bounded towards us. And despite the fear radiating off of her, Ari was determined to complete her mission and ran to met the beast. She narrowly missed being sawed in half by it's talons, but was able to slice into it's arm just deep enough for the blood to enter it's system. The Chiropteran seemed to stare down in horror as it's arm began to crystallize. Ari then sprinted at it and rammed the sword deep into it's chest, quickening the process. The Chiropteran was completely crystallized in no time and fell to the ground, it's arms and part of it's legs snapping off on impact. The sword was still imbedded in the monster's torso and Ari had to step on the beast and pull for leverage to get it out. She looked at something on the ground, she bent, picking it up a small, gleaming object. I saw that it was a piece of the crystallized Chiroptera's blood as she walked up to me, handing me the sword.

"I owe ya..." She proclaimed, still staring at the object in her hand before pocketing it.

Judd meanwhile, was in a bit of shock at what he had just witnessed. Ari walked past him and punched him lightly in the shoulder, "time to head back before they leave us, guys." She said with a laugh.

I noticed something was different about her laugh now. It wasn't very noticeable, and could easily be over looked, but I could sense the difference in her.

And whether it was good or bad, I didn't know for sure.

Chapter 5

Ari insisted that she was well every time I asked her, but I knew different. She began having horrid nightmares after her first mission. The first time I heard her scream I rushed from my room to hers to find her sitting up in her bed, her blue eyes wide in fear. Ari's pale skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight, tears streaked her cheeks. She assured me that it was nothing and that she was sorry that she had woken me, to which I told her that I did not sleep. I sat beside her as she caught her breathe, she sat Indian style with her face in her hands. Her body trembled slightly.

I was not good with people, let alone comforting them. But there was certainly no one else around to help her. Carefully, I lightly rested my hand on her shoulder. Ari tensed at first on contact, but relaxed after a few moments and let me bring her head to my chest.

We remained that way for awhile until Ari fell asleep, her forehead still resting against my chest. I slowly adjusted her so she could lay back down. Careful not to wake her, I pulled the blankets out from under her legs and covered slumbering form.

I then made my way to the door, taking one last look at her now peaceful face before closing her chamber door.

The fourth mission Ari was sent on was the most gruesome. There had been evidence that Amshel had been using orphans in the countryside of Osaka, Japan as experiments, ultimately turning into Chiropterans that were later released to attack neighboring villages. They arrived at the site when the sun was setting, but there was still plenty of light to see. The men working for Amshel met us with automatic weapons, taking out a few of the Red Shield members, as well as we taking out some of them.

Ari HATED killing people. She had never killed a man before that day, only Chiropterans. She stayed at the back of the group out of fear of having to kill a man, not out of fear of being shot. The instructors of her training had told them over and over that they would at some point have to kill another human being if they became a member of Red Shield. But there was nothing that could prepare you for the real thing.

I stayed a few meters behind Ari, her gun's safety was off and ready, pointed in front of her, but her finger was off the trigger, just as she had been taught. Gunshots could be heard up ahead along with the shouts and screams of children. The orphanage was dark inside as they cleared out the house of all of Amshel's henchmen and scientists. Blood of both sides splattered the walls and floor, along with the corpses. We found the children in the basement, locked it small, tight cages and in shackles. Their ages ranged anywhere from three to thirteen. They were all released, though they didn't have time to unchain their little hands and feet. Ari picked up two of them in her arms and started to hand them to me.

I didn't take them.

She looked at me confused and frustrated with the stress of the mission and my refusal to help. "What is it, Haji? Come on! We have to get them out of here before more of Amshel's soldiers arrive!"

I looked at their pitiful, dirt and tear streaked faces. God, they were so young.

"They are infected, Ari." I said as calmly as I could with my heart in my stomach. And everyone stopped where they were. Ari's brow furrowed, not comprehending what I was saying.

"What?... No, no they can't be! They look fine, see?!" Ari's voice was rising. I had never seen her like this, so... helpless.

"Ari, they were test subjects. You heard this information in the briefing. I can smell the Chiropteran blood in their veins. They will begin transforming soon." I said as lightly as I could, letting it sink in. Ari's eyes were wide and her breathing quickened.

She looked down at the children in her arms, who had begun to cry again.

"B-but they are so young! I... I can't- I won't kill a child damnit!"

"They are no longer children, Ari. They are Chiropter-"

"So what are we supposed to do?! Shoot them like dogs? That's insa-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream filled the air as two children towards the back of the room fell to the ground writhing. And an older boy bit into the soldier's neck whom had been carrying him.

"We are too late..." I stated as I drew a dagger from my coat. And swallowing the lump in my throat, I sliced through the closest child's throat, decapitated them. I reminded myself that this was best for them and that they were now Chiropterans. Nothing more. Hot blood from the child spurted across Ari's face, shock registered on her petrified expression. The other squad members began open firing on the children without mercy as the young voices screamed and pleaded to be spared. And if you didn't know any better, you would think that this was a massacre sense only a few had begun transforming. I didn't think about it as my blade sunk into young flesh. I didn't think about it as innocent blood sprayed on my lips and went down my throat. I didn't think about it as Ari watched in horror as the children left turned into something hellish, growing claws and fangs.

I rushed to Ari, shaking her, saying her name, but her eyes were blank.

"...You must fight now, Ari."

Her eyes refocused, and snapped back to my face. "You are a member of Red Shield. You have dedicated your life to rid the world of Chiropterans. Will you stand by and do nothing as they kill your comrades?" I knew she was listening and hanging on to every word I had said. Ari looked at the chaos and gore before her, then looked down to her gun. Her eyes were hard, unreadable as she brushed past me, cocking her rifle. She stopped in front of one of the small Chiropterans that were feeding on a fallen solider. She pressed the barrel of the gun to it's head, her hands shook. Then, there was a sound of thunder as she pulled the trigger. Brain matter and shards of the creatures skull sprayed across the room. Sense these Chiropteran was so young, they would not be able to heal from that kind of damage and died much easier. Ari and the others began open firing on every creature in site until she was out of rounds and there was not a Chiroptera left alive.

The group began filing out, gathering Chiropteran body parts in plastic bags to bring back to the base. I called for a cleanup crew but I was informed that the orphanage was to be burned down so it could not be reused by Amshel. Ari stood in the middle of the room, her finger was still on the trigger of her semi-automatic rifle. I approached her slowly, noting that she was shaking and her breathing was labored. Deciding that it was not a good idea to come up behind her, I walked around her so that I was in front of her. "Ari..." I murmured, reaching for the barrel of her gun, I carefully wrapped my hand around it and lowered it before I began to pull it from her grasp. Ari's grip tightened on the weapon at first before letting go of it. I took the gun and used the strap to throw it over my shoulder with my Cello case. Her arms were now at her sides, fists clenched tightly, knuckles white. I forced her to look at me, my hands cradling her cheeks. She was even paler than usual and blood was splattered across her face. Ari's ice colored eyes were wide when they met mine.

"I killed them, Haji. I killed them. I killed them.' She chanted, her voice was low but I could tell that she was near hysterics.

"They are going to bomb this place, Ari. We need to leave immediately." I said, keeping my voice calm. Ari didn't register my words and continued muttering to herself in French. I decided it was no use and picked her up bridle style and rushed from the scene and outside where the Red Shield members were piling into helicopters and military vans. I sat Ari down in the back of one of the vans that was only carrying weaponry. I sat my Cello case inside and took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood from her face.

"Is Ari alright?" Came a voice, I turned my head to see Judd standing there, looking slightly worried. I still didn't like Judd after seeing him fight Ari months prior but I forced myself to be polite.

"She is unharmed..." I said simply.

"I saw what happened and... Uh well. She should probably drink something, you know, to clear her head a bit." The young man stated nervously and handed me his half full canteen. I took it with a nod and began unscrewing the top. I put it in Ari's shaking hands and brought it to her lips, at first I thought she was going to refuse it but then she began gulping it down. After a few gulps Ari handed the canteen back and thanked Judd, who then walked of to board a van.

I informed the driver that we would be back here, luckily he didn't seem to mind and would drop is off at where the navy ship we had been on was docked. I sat across from Ari on one of the crates as the van started moving down the bumpy trail. I looked at her from time to time, she looked a little better now even though her head was bowed. It wasn't until 30 minutes into the drive that she spoke.

"...Sorry." Ari murmured, barely audible.

"For what?" I asked.

"For yelling at you earlier and freaking out, I should have listened to you... I just... I knew that you were right, but I-I just... Wasn't ready to kill someone. Especially children. I know the Red Shield trained us f-for this ... But nothing could've prepared me for what happened back there." Ari apologized, scratching the back of her head.

"... I would never blame you for not wanting to kill, Ari. But know that this will not be the last time you will have to kill children or otherwise." I informed her. Ari cringed a bit but nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I know. And I'll be more ready next time... I mean, like you said, people who are turned into Chiropterans are no longer human, let alone conscious of themselves."

Chapter 6

Ari didn't eat for a few days after that mission, and she had grown sickly looking. I had managed to coax her to drink water and into eating soup late into the third day though. Ari started slowly getting back into her usual routine after that. She slept almost every night despite nightmares and ate three times a day. And she even started talking a bit after training, small conversations usually, but I couldn't complain. (My lack of social skills didn't help either).

One day, we were on the roof of on of the conference areas of the ship, I playing my Cello, Ari laying on her back with her arms casually behind her head.

"In a few years, I'd really like to meet Saya..." Ari mused aloud. I looked at her curiously, wondering what had brought this about.

"I was just thinking about everything you told me about her and Diva. I don't know, I just feel like there is something really... wrong with the situation between them and everything. Almost like I'm missing something. And I feel like if I met Saya, I would understand better, and be able to be a better member of Red Shield..." Ari explained.

"... There are many points of view of the situation of Saya and Diva, that is why we are at war. As for wanting to see Saya...when it is time for her to awaken, I will bring you to her. But I will worn you, when she first wakes up she is unpredictable." I replied.

"...Yeah, I thought that much. In training last month they told us that once when Saya had awoken, she didn't even remember her name, then another time it had been like she had never been asleep... Maybe this time it will be like the later though." Ari said with a sigh before looking at the clouds once again.

"One can only hope..."

1 Year later.

Chapter 7

"Let's go! The damn Chiropterans ain't gonna slay themselves! Fuck!" Judd exclaimed as an explosion shook the area close to us. He, Ari, and another man were taking cover behind a rickety farm wagon as Chiroptera destroyed the Japanese village the Red Shield squad was in. They were having a particularly hard time with this mission due to the fact that these Chiropterans DNA had been tampered with. Amshel had apparently been using this poverty stricken village for experiments in exchange for giving them rice and grain.

"Mayday mayday! This is Foxtrot 913 of the Red S's requesting backup in coordinates N 34 and E 23. Look for the flare!" Followed Ari into her headset, having to shout in order to be heard over the chaos.

"Come in Foxtrot 913 this is Alpha Base, we will be sending a clean up crew in the area. They will be arriving in T minus 18 minutes by aircraft." Came the monotonous voice through the intercom.

"A cleanup crew?! Damnit we are being swarmed! We need more firepower and medics! We got over a dozen Chiropterans and growing out here! Tell them to make it the fastest 18 minutes of their lives if they wanna get to us in time!" Ari shouted angrily as she reloaded her hi-powered Remington Ballista rifle.

"We cannot send anymore men, we have been informed that there a double agent on your team giving information to enemy forces. Until the traitor has been identified we cannot pick your team up." Said the man on the other end of the line. Judd, who had been shooting over the wagon shouted;

"The fuck did he say?!"

"How are we supposed to figure that out in the middle of a damn war with the Chiropterans AND Amshel's men?! When did you guys find this out and why weren't we informed sooner?!" Exclaimed Ari as she ducked due to another explosion that sent ruble flying in all directions. I was crouched down in front of them, not really worried about myself at the moment. I had recently fed so healing wouldn't be a problem.

"We had a breach in our system and were unable to contact you. Also we notified the most trusted member of the squad you're in sense your squad only has a dozen men in it, so we decided that this information is only on a need to know basis."

"Need to know basis?! What the actual fuck is that bastard talking ab-" Started Judd angrily.

"You're not going to pick us up or even give us backup because we have a double agent and you dumbasses have the nerve to call that a 'need to know basis?!'" Ari fumed pulling a pin off of her last grenade and threw it at a Chiropteran that had wondered within twenty feet of them.

"It is above me, but I can tell you that you need to find who the traitor is or your entire team may become expendable. That is all."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Wait!" Ari shouted, but it was too late. The secretary had turned off the channel, cutting all communication.

"Shit!" She exclaimed and slammed her fist into the ground.

"What did they say?" Asked the man next to Judd. "They ain't gonna pick us up or send help until we have identified the double agent in our squad!" Ari answered, cocking her rifle.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Remarked Judd furiously.

"I don't know! Do you or George over there have any ideas?" Ari asked. "Man I don't even know half of their names! Yo, Miyagusuku, do you know who could be the traitor?" Judd asked the young man named George who didn't look much older than Ari. "I don't know right off the bat, but that Ivan Slovakia is a pretty shady guy." He said as he looked over the wagon and fired a few shots. "Haji, you wouldn't have any ideas would ya?" Ari questioned, looking over at me.

I seldom interacted with anyone other than Ari or David, let alone with anyone from our Squad.

"No." I answered and Judd cursed under his breathe and looked over the old farm wagon to check for any Chiropterans that had gotten too close. "So what should we do? We still have to collect the survivors over by the water well!" Exclaimed George and jerked his thumb in the well's direction.

"Hang on! I'm thinking." Replied Ari as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ok, I know this may not seem like a good idea right now, but we've gotta split up if we wanna complete this mission." She proclaimed to the others.

"Are you joking?! We barely have enough men to fight off these Chiropterans! Why should we split up?" Shouted Judd while George started shooting over their hideout. "We have to get the villagers out of here, like George said. I think there was about seven or eight survivors so we will need at least five men to do that. That leaves six or seven men to hold off the Chiropterans while they relocate the villagers to a safer place." Ari said.

"Six or seven men against that many Chiropterans?! Even if we could do that, aren't you forgetting that Headquarters isn't going to pick us up until we take out the double agent?" Argued Judd.

"Whether we like it or not we can't figure out anything in the middle of this chaos, guys! After we get the survivors to safety, we can regroup and discuss it a bit." Continued Ari and fired a few shots at a Chiroptera that was attacking a group about fifty yards away. "Fine, I agree with Ari, but how split people up and tell them the plan?" George asked, sitting back down and reloading.

"I was getting to that. George, I know from training that you are a good leader, I want you to lead a group to help the villagers with Judd, Mike, and Hernandez, you can pick the other guy. I'll take the other guys to the far side of the village and try and flank the Chiropterans. Start by heading to the closest group over there. Tell everyone helping the villagers to give us all of their grenades, we need those." Ari explained and gestured to the people behind a few barrels to the far right of us.

"That sounds good but what about you? You can't handle them alone." Asked Judd while he pumped his powerful shotgun.

"I won't be alone. Haji can help me divert the Chiropterans while you spread the word." Ari said, gesturing to me. The two young men looked over at me uncertainly.

"If ya say so. Ok, ready to kick some ass Georgia?" Joked Judd.

"Oh very funny. And hell yeah!" Replied George with a laugh and with that the two started to sneak across the field.

"Alright, we only got one shot at this. You'll cover me, right?" Asked Ari and scratched the back of her head nervously. I nodded and prepared to follow behind her as she quickly checked her gun and bolted out from behind the wagon. It didn't take long for a Chiropteran to notice her. It abandoned feeding on a mutilated corpse of a what may have been a woman and charged at Ari who began firing rounds at its head.

The bullets slowed it down but as always, damage was minimal as the creature healed. I darted at it and drew a dagger from my coat and slit it's leathery throat, nearly slicing to the bone once I got threw the thick skin. I swiftly went up behind the Chiroptera and ripped its head off with my hands, causing a meaty crack and a fountain of blood erupted from the stump. "Thanks Haji!" Ari shouted as she started yelling and fired a few shots into the air the attract the Chiropteran's attention. Evidently she was successful because they began migrating from where they were and wondered towards her. A few minutes later, the other squad members made it over to Ari, asking her what they wanted them to do.

They began firing at the creatures as they headed in the opposite direction of the the villagers and the rest of the group.

"Save your grenades! You'll need them later!" Ari shouted over the gunfire and roaring flames.

"Haji, do you mind going around and picking a few of them off? These damn bullets ain't gonna cut it." She requested, looking up from her rifle.

"I haven't anything better to do." I replied smoothly and drew a dagger from my coat. Ari laughed and thanked me as I darted to the closest Chiroptera, slamming into it's side, causing it to roar furiously. A few other Chiropterans noticed my presence and began making their way towards me. I decapitated the first creature and readied myself to take on the others. I counted six of them coming my way, the other five or so were battling Ari's group. While it was difficult and risky to battle so many Chiroptera at once, I new I was more than capable of defeating them if I was careful. I despised to pick off the biggest on first and work my way down, I charged it, ducking beneath it's claws as it swiped at me. I slid my dagger into its stomach and sliced from its belly button to the center of it's chest. It howled in pain as I began tearing out it's major organs, catching it's burly arm as it tried to push me away. Without Saya around, the best way to kill a Chiropteran was to behead it or rip out its organs, preferably the heart. After all, it couldn't heal what it didn't have. I ripped the slimy entrails from it's body until I could reach it's heart, I wrapped my hand around it and crushed it until it burst. Blood oozed from between my fingers and I removed my hand from the corpse as it collapsed. I noticed with disgust that there was a coat of blood all the way up my sleeve.

I turned my attention to the rest of the advancing Chiropterans. Deciding that it would be best if I attacked them first, to avoid them gaining up on me, I darted to one towards the back of the group. It released a guttural growl and swung it's arm at me, I dodged the blow and sent a hard kick into it's ribs, shattering them. I took advantage of it's shattered rib cage to punch threw it's chest and tear out it's heart. The heart continued to beat for a moment until I dropped it to the ground and crushed it beneath my foot. The Chiroptera howled in pain before it fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

I bolted to another creature, jumping onto it's shoulders and savagely twisted it's neck from side to side. Snapping the bone in two so it was easier to tear of its head. The beasts skin tore like heated rubber and made a sickening squelching noise. I jumped from the beheaded Chiropteran to another dodging it's claws and dagger-like fangs. I made quick work of that one, leaving only two left. I looked over at Ari's group, who had seemed to have killed two of the Chiropterans attacking them and were struggling with the other three. But they only seemed to have lost two or three men which was better than expected. I was brought back to the situation I was in when I narrowly missed being decapitated by one of the beasts. I caught it's wrist and snapped it, using it's arm and momentum to pull it towards me as I slammed my leg into is chest. I drew a knife and stabbed it under it's jaw and into its brain. I twisted the knife and widened the wound so that I could jam my hand into it's skull at yank out it's brain. I frowned in disgust at the feeling of the gooey brain matter in my palm. I shook of the most of it and turned my attention to the last Chiropteran that was sprinting at me on all fours. It opened it's fanged, bloody mouth to rip my throat out. I slammed my forearm down onto it's snout, sending it crashing to the ground. The beast left a dent in the ground from how hard it fell and sent a dust cloud into the air. My eyes began to burn from the dirt, I took a few steps back so that I could see clearer.

I reached down and drug the Chiropteran out by the ear, nearly ripping it off of it's head. It roared in anger as I jumped on it's back, and swung my Cello case off of my shoulder and lifted it above my head. I brought it down hard on the creatures skull, crushing it with a loud crunch. It squirmed a bit for a moment before going limp, I tore it's head off for good measure. I tossed the severed head away, and was caught off guard by a rather big explosion coming from where Ari's group was. I whirled around to see what was going on, nearly giving a breathe of relief at what I saw. It appeared that they had thrown all their grenades at once after getting the Chiropterans grouped together. Two of the Chiroptera were in a gorey heap and the other was badly damaged, but was slowly healing. Ari charged it before it was able to get up and drew a fairly long hunting knife, plunging it into the base of it's skull and twisting it with precision. Severing the stem of the brain which was like pulling a plug, but was hard to do in the heat of battle.

After the group made sure that the creatures were dead, they gathered up the ammo and dog-tags from their three fallen comrades and tried to contact someone on the radio.

"Come in Alpha Base, this is Foxtrot 913 of the Red S's requesting backup in coordinates N 34 and E 23. We have completed the mission and have eliminated all Chiropterans and have survivors ready to be transported." Ari said into the headset. There was only static at first but after a few moments, the channel cleared.

"Foxtrot 913, this is Alpha Base. Have you gained intel on who the double agent is?." Came a toneless voice, though it was a different man from earlier. Ari cursed under her breathe before replying. "No. We aren't exactly trained to give interrogations, sir. But we can get that figured out once we get everyone to safety, so please sent us a helicopter and a cleanup crew!" Ari pleaded and I could tell that her patients was wearing thin, as well as everyone else's. "That's a negative, mam.' We can't risk someone giving away our positio-" Suddenly there was a break in the line and a third voice began using the channel.

"Foxtrot 913, this is lieutenant Darcy speaking. You and the rest of the crew are to take yourselves and the survivors to the center of the village and await a pickup crew. They will be there to pick you up in t minus eight minutes." And with that, the line cut off, but they had heard all they needed to hear. The group cheered, but Ari looked a bit uncertain.

"Come on, we need to get to the others fast." She said finally and they began jogging towards where the rest of the squad was. I followed close behind them as they trotted through the field and the scattered corpses. The ground was illuminated by the moonlight and the dying flames of the village ruins. Ari and the rest met up with the others by the tree line of the surrounding forest. They quickly gathered all of their things and started back towards the village. Some of the villagers were too injured to walk so they had to be carried on makeshift stretchers. A little boy, who couldn't be older than five was crying softly began lagging behind before collapsing to his knees and sobbing pitifully.

Ari, who was standing to the side, ushering everyone in the right direction saw him. She hurried over, putting her gun down and asked him if he was hurt. The boy sniffed and wiped his face.

"I-I'm ok, but e-everyone I know is dead." He muttered in between sniffles. "What's your name? I'm Ari." She asked and put a hand on one of his scrawny shoulders.

"...I'm Yuhei, but everyone calls me Yu." He replied.

"It's nice to met ya, Yu. I work with a special group that slays monsters, and we're gonna get you out of here to somewhere safe. You even get to ride with us in a helicopter." Said Ari with a reassuring smile. Yu smiled through his tears. "Really? No more monsters?" Yu asked wearily.

"No more monsters." Ari answered with a chuckle and picked the boy up and began running to catch up with everyone else. "Who is that?" Questioned Yu, referring to me, for I was following close behind them. Ari looked over her shoulder.

"Oh him? That's my friend, Haji. He's a monster slayer too." Ari grinned. Yu looked back at me with awe. "Whoa... Why does he have a coffin on his back?" Yu inquired curiously, and Ari nearly tripped over herself laughter. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Come on, we only have two minutes before they arrive!" Shouted Ari and handed Yu to George suddenly and turned to me as everyone continued on. Her expression was unreadable.

"What is it, Ari?" I asked uncertainly. She spoke after a few moments. "Nothing, I just wonder why they are leading us back into the village. Why not pick us up on the outskirts of the ruins where it is easier the land?" She mused aloud to me. I myself had been wondering the same thing, and I felt a unsettling feeling twist my gut. I just remained silent and shook my head slightly, showing that I did not know why they had gave us such strange orders. Ari turned and kept walking, I followed.

We made it to the center of the village with time to spare, and the sound of the helicopter approaching. The aircraft appeared over the tree tops and everyone cheered except Ari who was standing beside me. Suddenly she cursed loudly, "Shit! Everyone run!" She shouted. Everyone turned to her in confusion, including George who was still holding Yu. " What is it, Ari?" George asked over the sound of the helicopter blades.

"That's not a pickup copter! That's an armed cleanup crew, those bastards are gonna blow us up with the whole damn village!" Ari proclaimed angrily and started dragging people back, who started to panic. "Haji! Get as many of them as you can and get out of here!" Ari demanded and I had no time to think. Ari ran to help get the villagers under something before I could grab her to get her to safety. My leathery wings bursts from my back and I snatched the closest people to me in the chaos and gunshots began to ring through the air.

I ended up grabbing George, Yu, and a village man. I flew through the air like a missile, leaving the explosions behind me. I dropped the three off about a quarter of a mile into the forest. They called after me when I bolted back to where the others were.

The only thing on my mind was to find Ari.

The explosions had died down and there was hardly anything left of the village now. The helicopter was disappearing into the approaching dawn now. The charred corpses of what once was the survivors, littered the ground and the soil was blackened with the gunpowder residue. I recognized a corpse of what used to be Judd. Part of his head was blown off and the rest of his body was mostly charred to a crisp. Flames and embers lit up the terrible scene as I darted from place to place, looking for any sign of the Ari. I called for her a few times, looking over piles of ruble only to receive silence in response. I was about to give up my search when I heard shuffling behind me. I whirled around to see Ari lifting a wooden board off of herself and crawled out of the ruins. She stood up with a struggle, but her determination- as usual- knew no bounds. Ari's broken body was riddled with bullet wounds and cuts. Her uniform was in crimson stained rags as she limped over to me, before her legs gave out.

"Ari!" I exclaimed and caught her.

Her breathing was short and she was wheezing. A bullet must have collapsed one of her lungs. Ari coughed up a fountain of blood, as she looked at me blearily through her ebony hair. She clutched at her stomach painfully as she struggled to breath. And I noticed a large shard of wood piercing her gut. As gently as I could I pulled it out. Ari let out a pained gasp but began to breath better. I pushed her hair out of her blue eyes, much like how I did with Saya, and wiped some of the blood from her face.

Ari opened and closed her mouth a few times, attempting to speak.

"... Ha... Haji." She said through the pain. "How many... H-how many did you save?" She managed to ask.

"George Miyagusku, Yuhei, and another village man..." I replied softly. Ari was about to say something but she began to cough, blood spraying her lips and over her chin.

With her injuries, it was a miracle that she was still alive.

"Sorry... I'm getting blood all over your suit." She whispered and smiled as best as she could. Her pearly white teeth were bloody now. "It was already ruined..." I said even though I knew she was joking. Ari laughed wheezily, even though it had to be painful.

"Y'know, I really don't wanna die yet... But, now... I won't die feeling so worthless. Betrayed and with a few regrets, but not worthless."

"Ari..."

We sat in silence as the sun began to rise. I listened to Ari's breathing as it slowly faded away.

"What are your regrets, Ari?" I asked with genuine curiosity. She looked back to me and sighed a bit, more blood dribbled out of her mouth.

"I... I never got revenge for my mother..." She started, her voice was choked and hoarse, and she had to take deep breathes every so often. "For a long time I wanted nothing more than to kill... my father for what he did to her... For what he did to me... But, my mother... She never would have wanted me to do that. When she... was alive she said that she wanted me to move on from him. To not let him rule my actions... That she would be sad if I let him take over me... But it didn't stop me... from wanting revenge, y'know?"

"I believe that your mother would be proud of you if she could see how strong you have become." I murmured and wiped away the blood from her chin.

"I hope she will forgive me for killing so many people..."

I could not say anything to that. I could not tell her what I did not know.

"And it's a shame... I really wanted to meet Saya..." Ari whispered as death finally began to pull her away. A tear streaked down from the corner of her eye. I swiped it away with my thumb as my heart sunk into my stomach.

Ari let out her last breathe just as the sun rose over the horizon. She died with a ghost of a smile on her lips, and for that I was glad. Her striking blue eyes glassed over, glowing from the suns rays. Unseeing. I gently closed them.

She was almost seventeen.

Ari had wanted to live, I had seen it as she had struggled to breathe and speak, even when it was clearly unbearable to do so. Her chest was still and her weight settled in my lap, all of her muscles relaxed and went limp.

She was still a child.

Had I been anyone else, I would have cried. Better yet, had I been human I would have broken down.

I cradled her to my chest for awhile before taking off with her corpse, back to where I had left George and the others. They looked at me uncertainly when they saw Ari's body in my arms. They knew she was dead.

Yuhei cried.

I had to transform a bit to carry the three survivors. The men climbed onto my back, holding Yu between them.

When we got to the Red Shield base hours later. George gave them a piece of his mind. I had never heard him curse or scream like that.

They questioned him for awhile before they finally let him go. As for the other two, they were sent to the medical wing, and I never saw them again. And Ari...

I refused to give up her body to the morgue. And they stopped trying after about ten minutes.

I left the base and flew to France during the night. Back to the town I had met Ari in.

I buried her next to her mother.

Leaving a rose on both graves.

"You should have never met me..." I said to both of them, and then then I left the town. And this time I would never come back.


End file.
